Tris and Tobias become intimate!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Four wants to take it slow with Tris so he doesn't scare her, and Tris is scared to have sex. Christina, Uriah, and Zeke all want Four and Tris to go further in their relationship but when they trying telling Tris and Four that, things don't turn out well. Will Tris conquer her fears and have sex with Four? Rated M. For upcoming lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is another fanfiction of mine!:P DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent! Anyways, In this fanfiction Al is still alive, and there is no war! Because I mean, who likes war? And Four and Tris have been dating for about a year now so she is living with him. There will be lemons at some point in this fanfiction. But Four and Tris have not had sex yet and he doesn't want to pressure her into having sex. Please leave comments/reviews in the comments below!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm walking down the hallway with Christina, fixing to go shopping with her.

"So, how far have you and Four gotten in your relationship?" Christina asks me.

"We kiss and stuff but I mean we haven't had sex or anything."

"Why haven't you gone further with him?"

"Because I'm not ready yet." I say, kind of harshly.

"Your such a wimp Tris, I mean it's not that hard to have sex with someone."

I get mad, because first of all If I'm not ready yet then I shouldn't be forced into having sex. And it's not my fault that I'm scared to have sex with Tobias, I just don't want to mess anything up if I did have sex with him.

"Christina if I'm not ready to have sex with him then I'm just not ready!" I say madly, walking away. I walk to the elevator, and I feel tears streaming down my face. I'm so mad at Christina and yet sad because... what if Four leaves me because I won't have sex with him? I cry even harder at this thought and then walk off the elevator. Right when I least expect it, Four stands right there as I walk off the elevator.

"Tris whats wrong?" He asks me, hugging me.

"Nothing." I reply, wiping tears from my face.

"Tris..." Four says, holding my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Tobias nothing's wrong." I say. He frowns at me and continues to hug me.

"You promise me your okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply. He kisses me on the head.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you too Tobias."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Its later at night and me and Tobias are laying together in bed talking.

"Tris why were you crying today?" He asks me.

"I can't tell you Tobias."

"Why not? Tris I care about you and I can't stand it when you cry." He says, stroking my hair.

"Christina and I were talking and... she asked me why I haven't had sex with you yet..."

"Tris..." Tobias says. "You know I will wait for you until your ready."

"I know but I don't want you to leave me..." I say, crying now. Tobias hugs me and continues to stroke my hair.

"Tris I would never leave you. Why would I leave you?"

"Because I haven't had sex with you yet." I say. "And I know how hard it is to have something that you can't have."

"Tris I love you no matter what. I don't care if we never have sex, I love you and I'm not leaving you. And I'll wait for you no matter what."

He lifts my chin up and looks down at me.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you too Tobias." I say. He kisses me on the lips and wipes a tear from my face. We then both fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up with my arm draped across Tris. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

I wake her up by lightly shaking her.

"Tris wake up beautiful."

Her eye's flutter open and she smiles.

"Good morning Tobias." She says. I reach down and kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back, running her fingers through my hair. We then break apart, smiling at each other.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She says.

"I'll meet you down in the cafeteria." I say to her.

"Okay." She smiles at me. She gets up to go take a shower and I stand up and turn her around. I kiss her on the lips passionately and she blushes.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you Tris." I say back. She then goes to the shower and I put some clothes on, and head down to breakfast.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

When I get down to breakfast, I see Uriah, Christina, and Zeke in the hallway near the cafeteria.

"Hey Four." Zeke says.

"Hey."

"So, have you and Tris done it yet?" Christina asks me.

"No why does it matter to you if we've done it yet or not?" I ask her.

"Listen Four, maybe it's time that you and Tris break up. I mean if she hasn't done it with you at this point then she's probably not interested in you." Uriah says.

I get really pissed off. Tris loves me and she's scared to have sex and I don't blame her, I'm a little scared too. So of course she's interested in me. And why is it their business whether or not we've had sex yet?

"I love Tris and she loves me. Why would you even suggest that we break up? And why is it any of your business if we've had sex or not?" I ask them.

"Look were just trying to help you, I mean you don't want to not have sex for the rest of your life do you?" Christina asks me. "I don't understand how you could keep dating Tris when she won't have sex with you."

"Christina she's scared! And I'm willing to wait for her because I love her! Why is it your damn business whether or not we've had sex yet?!"

"Were just trying to help you Four, I mean you don't want to miss out on the fun of not doing it again right?" Zeke asks me.

"Again?! I've never even had sex so I'm on the same page as her!" I yell at them.

"Whatever. Were just trying to help you have a better relationship with Tris." Christina says.

"Well your not helping!" I say to her.

I just stand there, looking at all of them one more time before walking away. I'm so pissed off at them that I don't want to talk to anyone, except Tris.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk into my apartment just when Tris was about to walk out.

"What's wrong Tobias?" She asks me. I go up to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Nothing." I say.

"Tobias..." Tris says looking up at me.

"Its just that Uriah, Zeke, and Christina are saying that I should have sex with you. But I'm not going to until your ready." I say. "We don't have to listen to them. I'll wait for you forever."

"Tobias why don't we go ahead and just... have sex?" Tris asks me.

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I do but everyone else wants me to have sex so..." She says. I look down at her and brush the hair out of her face.

"Just because they want you to have sex doesn't mean that you should have sex. You should wait until your ready." I say.

"Okay." Tris says quietly.

"I love you so much Tris."

"I love you too Tobias." Tris says, before going in to kiss me.

 **The end of this chapter! Stick around for more!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Here is chapter two and I hope you like it! Please leave comments/reviews below!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

Later on that day, me and Tris were going to a party. I waited for her to come out of the bathroom, so we could go to the party.

She opened the door and there stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her hair was curled, and she wore a black dress that was a little bit above the knee, and was also strapless. She wore high heels and she had put on a little bit of makeup.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Your so beautiful Tris." I say to her. She smiles and I hug her.

"Let's go to the party."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

As soon as we walk into the party, Christina, Uriah, and Zeke walk up to all of us.

"What do you want?" Tobias asks them.

"Look we came to say that were sorry for trying to force you and Tris into having sex." Uriah says.

"I'm sorry too Tris." Christina says.

"It's okay." I say.

"So does that mean you'll go shopping with me tomorrow?" I laugh a little and smile.

"Okay." I say, growling.

"Yay!" She smiles and hugs me.

Tobias then whispers in my ear, "I'm gonna go get a beer."

"Okay."

"Don't let any guys flirt with you." He tells me. I blush and he walks away, going to get a beer.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Later on in the night, after we had been at the party for about two hours, I could tell Tobias was starting to get drunk. He was saying stuff that he doesn't usually say.

"Hey Tris?" He asks me.

"Yes?" I say back.

"Will you have sex with me after the party is over?"

I stand there, shocked. He said he would wait for me so I don't understand why he would ask me that.

"Umm... I don't think I'm ready to have sex yet..." I say.

"I'm really turned on by you right now Tris."

I am completely stunned. Never would Tobias say something like that to me. I mean, he's said he loves me and that I'm beautiful, but he's never said anything like that to me. He must be really drunk.

"Tobias I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to have sex yet..." I say to him. He instantly pushes me up against the wall, in front of all of our friends.

"Tris I want you." He says in a rough voice. He kisses me on the neck and places his hands on my hips.

"Tobias, stop." I say calmly. I feel scared by this, It almost reminds me of when Peter, Al, and Drew were attacking me. Terrified.

He continues to kiss my neck and I feel his hands slide up my dress. He grabs my breasts and I yell at him.

"Tobias stop!" I push him off of me and he looks at me, confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him. He just stands there, looking confused. I walk away from him but he grabs my wrist and kisses me. A hungry wet kiss. I push him off of me as I feel tears in my eyes. I walk away from him and out of the party, so upset. So upset that Tobias would try anything like that without my permission. I'm so upset that I can't bare to talk to him.

I'm walking down the hallway when I notice Christina, following me.

"Tris whats wrong?" She asks me while I'm crying.

"Tobias just tried to force me into having sex with him." I say, crying even harder. Christina instantly hugs me.

"Tris I'm so sorry." She says. "Lets go back to my apartment and you can spend the night with me." I nod and we walk to her apartment together.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning lying in bed in my apartment. How did I get here? And where is Tris? Why is my head pounding? I sit up and Zeke walks into mine and Tris's bedroom.

"Hey Four. Me and Uriah stayed here to make sure that you were okay."

"Hey." I say. "What happened?" I ask. "And where's Tris?"

"Well, you kind of got drunk last night and me and Uriah brought you here to your apartment." Zeke says. "And to answer your question, Tris is with Christina I think. You sort of got really drunk last night and... tried to force Tris into having sex with you at the party, and she started crying and left the party."

I sit there, fixing to cry. I can't believe that I would try to force Tris into having sex with me! I must have really been drunk because never would I ever try to force Tris into having sex with me.

"What all did I say to her?" I ask Zeke in panic mode. I feel so bad, and Tris must be crying right now.

"Well..." Zeke says. "I sort of listened to your's and her conversation. You told her that you wanted to have sex with her and she said no, so you sort of said that... you were turned on by her. She then tried to leave but you pushed her up against a wall and started touching her in front of all of us." Zeke says kind of quietly. "She then pushed you off of her and started crying, and then left the party."

I sit there as I feel tears in my eye's. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I said and did all of that to Tris. I feel so bad, I love Tris so much and would never try to force her into having sex with me. I get up out of bed and start to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zeke asks me.

"I'm going to go apologize to Tris." I say, before walking out the front door.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I walk to Christina's apartment, worrying. I don't know what Tris is gonna say and I just feel so bad for doing that to her. I don't know how I'm going to make it up to her. I walk to the front door and knock on it.

Christina opens the door and instantly has a mad look on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Listen I need to talk to Tris." I say. She just looks at me with a mad face.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Christina says. "She cried last night and was so upset because you tried to force her into having sex with you. Why would you do that to Tris?! You know she has a fear of intimacy!" Christina says, pissed off.

"I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even remember doing that to Tris. And I feel horrible for doing it. You have to let me talk to her." I say, almost crying now.

"Tris isn't even here. She left this morning." Christina says. "But you better stay away from her."

"Christina, I'm going to go apologize to her because I love her." I say. She then slams the door in my face and I walk away, looking for Tris.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Here's Chapter three and I hope you enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm sitting at the bottom of the chasm, watching the water hit the rocks. I'm so sad. I just can't believe Tobias would do something like that, especially after he said he would wait for me. I'm crying and I can't stop. Next thing I know, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Tobias, looking like he was about to cry. I'm fixing to leave but he grabs my hand.

"Tris wait please." He says. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so drunk that I must not have known what I was doing. And I'm sorry for touching you like that, I didn't mean to scare you and I will wait for you until your ready. I'm so sorry." His voice is cracking and I can tell he's fixing to cry.

"Please forgive me. I really did not mean to hurt you and I'm so sorry."

I start to cry even more and he hugs me. I cry into his shirt as he holds me.

"Tris I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

He looks down at me and smiles.

"I love you so much and I won't ever touch you again unless you tell me I can." He says. He then leans down and softly kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and then we break apart.

"I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you too Tobias." He smiles at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

"A little."

"Let's go get something to eat."

And with that I walked with him to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I hold Tris's hand as were walking down the hallway, she's really quiet and I don't know why. It's starting to make me concerned.

"Tris what's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's nothing."

I look at her concerned. "Tris I know something is wrong." I then think for a minute.

"Your not mad at me are you?" I ask her, nervously.

"No of course not!" She says to me. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Do you want to... have sex?"

I stand there, in shock. Does she really want to have sex with me? I mean, I want to have sex with her, its just that I didn't think that she'd want to go ahead and have sex. "Of course but not until your ready." I say to her.

"I think I'm ready." She says to me.

"Tris..." I say, stopping her in the hallway. "I don't want you to force yourself into having sex. I want you to have sex when you think the time is right." She kisses me on the lips, and I kiss her back. We then break away.

"Tobias, I love you and I couldn't imagine having sex with anyone else but you. I'm ready to have sex with you." She says. I look at her one more time.

"Your sure about this?"

"Yes." She says, whispering against my lips. We kiss and next thing I know, were heading back to our apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm having sex with Tobias because I think I'm ready. He did touch me last night, but he apologized and I can tell that he really loves me. I've been dating Tobias for a while now, and I can't imagine having sex with anybody else but him. I love him and I want to have sex with him now. He's showed me that even when I won't have sex with him, he'll wait for me. And that mean's a lot to me. So I think I'm ready to have sex with him, and move on over this fear of intimacy.

We go inside of our apartment and Tobias instantly kisses me as he shuts the door behind us.

"Tris I love you so much."

"I love you Tobias." I say smiling.

We kiss, and head towards the couch in the living room as he sits down. I sit on his lap, facing him while kissing him. I feel him place his hands on my hips, and I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss. I run my hands down Tobias's shirt and he smiles through the kiss. He reaches down to his shirt and swiftly takes it off and puts it on the floor.

My hands find themselves running up and down Tobias's abs. I continue to rub my hands down his chest until I feel his mouth on my neck, gently nibbling. I gasp and wrap my hands back around his neck. He continues to kiss, lick, and bite my neck as I sit on his lap gasping for air. I decide to do something bold, and reach for the bottom of my shirt, taking my shirt off. I place the shirt beside me on the couch, and I can feel myself blushing as he stares at my body. I guess he could tell I was embarrassed because he slowly whispered into my ear.

"Its okay, you don't need to be embarrassed."

He then kisses me on the lips, as I feel his hands traveling up my back, reaching for my bra clasp. He stops and looks up at me before continuing.

"Can I?"

"Of course." I say. His big hands unclasp my bra and slowly takes it off of me. I then feel his big hands lightly touch my breasts and I can feel a pool in my stomach. It feels so good, and I don't want him to stop.

"Tobias." I say lightly. He groans a little before kissing me on my neck again, while touching my breasts.

I can feel his hands gently play with my nipples and It feels so good I can't stand it. I then notice that his mouth leaves my neck, and kisses my collarbone, going all the way down to my breasts. He kisses my nipple and then sucks on it. At this point I'm so turned on by him that I don't even care if he can hear me moaning.

"Tobias..." I moan as he sucks on my breasts and plays with my nipples.

"Tris..." He says, while looking up at me. "Let's go to the bed." I nod and he picks me up, my legs wrapped around him. He walks to the bedroom as he lays me down on the bed. Next thing I know, he's on top of me, kissing my neck again. I gasp and moan until I realize that I don't want to be the only one feeling pleasure.

My hands run themselves down his chest and I feel him buck his hips a little as I reach his pants. He moans as I pull his zipper down, and then his pants. He's left in his boxers, and I can feel his member poking against my leg as we continue to kiss.

Doing a bold move, I pull down my pants and now I'm left only in my underwear. I decided that I want Tobias to feel pleasure, so my hands slowly trailed themselves down his abs to his boxers and then lightly over his member. He moans and I pull down his boxers, curious of what he looks like.

I look down and see that he's really big. I place my hand on him and he moans. He's also really hard too. I try to give him pleasure by slowly gliding my hand up and down his member, and he moans uncontrollably. His hips thrust and he groans as I feel his hands near my underwear. His hands slip into my underwear and I gasp.

His fingers go down and feel around in my folds for a few seconds before pushing a finger inside of me. I moan and squeeze his member harder, brushing my finger over the tip. He moves his finger at a faster pace inside of me now, as I continue to pump up and down his member.

"Ohhh Tris..." He moans. He removes my hand from his member and slides his finger out of me. I whine wanting more. Next thing I know, he grabs a hold of his pants that were on the floor and pulls a condom out. I blush as he puts it on himself and then places his member at my entrance.

He looks at me one more time, caressing my face.

"Tris I'll wait for you, we don't have to do this now." He says in a shaky voice because he can't control himself.

"Tobias I want you." I say in a moan.

"Tell me if it hurts."

He slowly pushes inside of me, and a little bit further. I hold on to him as he slides himself all the way in. Then I feel it, a sharp pain. I scrunch up my face and he looks at me, worriedly. He starts to pull out but I stop him.

"Tobias I want you to make love to me." I say in a sexy moan so he wouldn't stop.

Tobias slowly moves his hips a little, and it doesn't feel too bad. He continues to move at a slow pace until he moves inside of me and I feel a spark of pleasure go off inside of me.

"Oh Tobias please faster." I say.

"Are you sure Tris?"

"Yes, please." I say whining. He thrusts at a faster pace now as I clutch onto his back, moving with him. He thrust deeper and I feel another spark of pleasure. I wrap my legs around him as he continues to thrust and I'm starting to feel so good, I can't stand it. It feels like heaven with him inside of me. He moves a little deeper, and I feel him hit that spot inside of me that makes me gasp and loose control. I moan and push my hips against his. I can feel his hands shaking as he holds on to my hips.

"Tris you feel so good." He says, his mouth open and eyes closed.

"Tobias you feel amazing." I say. He grunts and moves faster now. I feel so overwhelmed by all of the sensations I'm feeling inside of me. It feels so good and I don't think I can hold on any longer.

Tobias moves at such a fast pace that its shaking the bed.

"Tobias I don't think I can hold on..." I say moaning.

"Tris I can't hold on either, cum with me"

And with that he thrust a couple more times before I moan and clench down on him, cumming hard.

"Tris!" He yells as he thrust into me.

He then collapses on top of me as I stroked his hair.

"Tobias that was amazing." I say.

"Your amazing" He says back to me.

Tobias climbs under the covers and removes his condom to put it in the trashcan. He lays down beside me and covers us up with a blanket. He kisses me on the head and then smiles.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you too Tobias."

We then both fell asleep, with his arm wrapped around me.

 **I hoped you loved this chapter as much as I did! Please stick around for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! In this chapter Al will come in! In my fanfiction he is not dead! So I will be bringing him into this chapter. Anyways please enjoy and I hope you like it!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias gently shaking me as he lay next to me.

"Tris wake up." He says. I open my eyes and he's laying there smiling at me.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning gorgeous."

I smile at him and he kisses me on the lips. I then suddenly realize that were both naked. My face blushes and I can feel Four smirk as he kisses me on the head.

"I'll get your clothes for you." He says. He must have known I was blushing because we are both naked in a bed together.

"Thank you."

He gets out of bed and grabs my clothes. He hands them to me and smiles.

"I'd prefer you without clothes Tris." He says, winking. I giggle and then get dressed. When I'm fully dressed and he is too, he hugs me.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." I reply.

"You wanna go down to the cafeteria?"

"Of course. Let me take a shower first and I'll meet you down there." I say, kissing him on the lips.

"Okay." He says. "I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I say before getting in the shower.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After I'm out of the shower, I throw on some clothes and then brush my teeth and hair. I put on my boots and head out the door.

I'm walking down the hallway when I see Al, walking towards me. I sigh, I don't like seeing him or even being around him. I still don't forgive him for trying to push me over the edge of the chasm. I hate him, and I don't ever want to see him.

I turn to go down the stairs to the cafeteria, but he follows me and says my name.

"Tris wait please!" He says walking towards me. I know Tobias doesn't like it when I'm around Al alone, but I guess I have no choice to see him right now without Tobias. Al walks over to me and stutters.

"What do you want?" I ask him in a harsh voice.

"What happened to me that night when I tried to kill you... I lost it. I thought that because of you I was going to fail dauntless, and so I agreed to help Peter and Drew when they were planning a plan to kill you." He says. "But I realized that it was wrong of me to try and do that, and I'm so so sorry. I knew it was wrong what I was doing, but I just didn't even care. Will you please forgive me?" His eyes are watery and he's giving me that sad puppy dog look like he's been kicked around or something.

"No. I will never forgive you." I say to him. "Why do you think I would forgive you after everything you've done?"

He just stands there, with no answer.

"I have to go, Four's waiting on me down at the cafeteria and he's probably worried by now."

I start to walk down the stairs when I feel him shove me. I loose my balance and fall, my body rolling like a twig down the stairs. I hit the bottom of the stairs and I slowly start to hear someone yelling. Al.

I hear a faint yell as I drift off.

"Some one help her!"

Four's P.O.V.

"I think I should go check on Tris." I say, sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Four your such a worry wort about Tris." Uriah says eating out of a biscuit. "For all we know, she could be on her way right now to the cafeteria."

"She was supposed to be here at at least thirty minutes ago." I say.

"Stop worrying Four! She's probably fine." Christina says to me.

"Man you guys are like glue. Your always stuck together." Will says. "I wouldn't worry, she's probably almost here."

I just sit there and listen to them. Maybe I am just worrying over nothing, maybe she's on her way right now. I continue to drink coffee when I hear someone yelling. It's Al, but why is he yelling? He runs towards our table and he's crying.

"Four I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just got mad and I didn't know what I was doing and-"

"What are you talking about?" I say to him.

"I was talking to Tris and I accidentally pushed her down some stairs! I'm so-"

Before I knew it, my hands were wrapped around his throat, and Uriah and Zeke were trying to pull me off of him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yell at him, choking him. Uriah and Zeke finally pull me off of him and he's on the ground, crying.

"She's at the bottom of the stairs near the cafeteria" Al says, coughing. I run with tears in my eyes heading towards the stairs. I can't loose Tris, I love her so much and to see her hurt by another guy, especially Al, kills me.

I run until I see Tris at the bottom of the stairs near the cafeteria. Her face looks pale, she has blood dripping from her head. Her arm looked like it was twisted and she had a bruise on her jaw.

I run over to her and I'm crying, I try to wake her up by shaking her.

"Tris?!" I yell. She's not answering, and she's loosing a lot of blood. I'm scared to move her, because she might loose more blood. I then hear footsteps coming towards me and I see Christina and Uriah.

"Is she okay?" Christina asks me.

"I don't know!" I yell panicking.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Christina says back. She puts her fingers to Tris's neck and I'm wondering what she's doing, until I realize that she's checking her pulse.

"I can barely feel her pulse, we need to hurry." I panic even more and start to pick her up. I then carry her, running towards the infirmary.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I run into the infirmary and a doctor immediately see's me, and soon enough Tris is on a bed while about five doctors are hovering over her, trying to help her.

"You need to leave." One of the male nurses tells me.

"I'm not going to leave her!" I say with tears running down my face.

"I know that your worried about her but right now the best thing to do is to go wait in the waiting room and let us do our job."

I look back at Tris before Uriah and Zeke come, dragging me out of the room and into the waiting room. I sit on the bench and I'm crying. I can't loose her, I love her and she's the first person I've ever loved.

"Four I promise, the doctors will help her and she will get better." Uriah says to me. I just nod, hoping that she will be okay.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!:P I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned!**

Four's P.O.V.

It's been a few hours later, as Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, and me are sitting in the infirmary waiting to hear about Tris.

I see one of Tris's doctors walk out and come over to me.

"So I have some news."

"What is it?" I ask him nervously.

"She's gone into coma, we don't know when she will wake up."

I start to feel tears roll down my cheek as I hear this. I can't loose Tris, I love her too much.

"There's no way to bring her out of it?" Zeke asks the doctor.

"No, I am truly very sorry." He says. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes." I say. He nods and I follow him into a room by myself. I walk in and there lays Tris, with a bandage on her head, her arm in a cast, and an IV attached to her arm. I start to cry even more as I see her in this state. I walk over to her and sit beside her. My head gently rests on her stomach as I hold her hand.

Please wake up.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Tris has been in coma, and she still hasn't waken up yet.

I sit in the cafeteria talking to Uriah, and Zeke. I wanted to be with Tris, but Christina and Will said they would watch over her for a while considering I'm with her all the time.

"So I'm just wondering... do you think Tris will wake up?" Uriah asks.

"She will." I say.

I know that Tris is brave and strong. She will come out of coma, she has to. I love her so much and the thought of her not waking up, scares me.

All of a sudden, I hear Christina.

"Four!" She says, running towards me.

"Tris woke up!"

I immediately stood up, and started to run towards the infirmary.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I run into the infirmary and into the hallway. I fling open the door to Tris's room and there sits Tris with a blank expression on her face, and Will sitting in the chair next to her.

"Tris!" I say with tears in my eyes. I run over to her and hug her and I can feel her tense up when I do. I hug her before she sits there quietly and starts to speak.

"Who are you?" She asks kind of quietly. I look at her, does she really not remember who I am?

"It's me, Four." I say. She looks at me, confused before she looks over at Will.

"He's your boyfriend Tris, his name is Four." Will says. Tris looks at me and then quietly speaks again.

"Hi."

"How does she not remember me?" I look over and ask Will.

"The doctors say that her memory should come back in a couple of days or so. But for now, she has no idea who we are." Will says.

I stand there, fixing to cry. I can't believe that Tris doesn't even remember who I am. I know the doctors said that it will only last a couple of days, but what if it lasts forever? I put my head down into my hands and I'm crying. All of a sudden I feel a body against mine. I look down and see that Tris is hugging me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I did but I didn't mean to make you cry." She says in a child like voice into my shirt. I hug her back.

"It's okay Tris its not your fault." I say to her.

"I remember one thing." Tris says.

"What's that?"

"I hate seeing you being hurt."

I smile and lift her chin up so she's looking at me.

"Tris I love you." I say, before kissing her.

I break apart from the kiss and she looks shocked. She blushes.

"Do we kiss a lot?" She asks me.

"Normally." I say, laughing a little. She just stands there, blushing.

The door opens and the doctor walks in. An older guy with white hair, with tattoo's on his arm was marking something on his clip board.

"She can go home today but makes sure she starts remembering who all of her friends and family are in the next couple of days." He says.

"Okay." I say back. The doctor then leaves the room, and Will starts to talk.

"So are you just gonna take her home with you and see how things go?" Will asks.

"Yeah." I say back. I don't know how long it will take for Tris to get her memory back, but I'm hoping she will get it back soon.

Next thing I know, Uriah, Zeke, and Christina all come into the room. I feel Tris get behind me a little as she grips my hand tighter. I can tell she's scared.

"Is Tris allowed to leave today?" Christina asks me.

"Yeah, but she needs to take it slow. I don't want to stress her out." I reply.

"Hey Tris, I'm Uriah one of Four's friends." Uriah says to Tris. Tris smiles and says quietly

"Hello."

"She looks scared." Christina says.

"She probably is considering she's in coma and can't remember anyone or anything." Zeke says.

"Oh by the way, I'm Zeke." He says to Tris.

"Hi." Tris says.

"Anyways I'm gonna take her back to our apartment and try to show her around dauntless to refresh her memory." I say to them.

And with that me and Tris left the hospital together after she had changed into her normal clothes.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V. (While she's in coma)

"Your names Four right?" I ask the man I was walking with. He smiles at me as he continues to hold my hand.

"It is." He says. "But I'll tell you a secret, my real name is Tobias. But don't tell anyone."

I nod and continue to walk down the hallway with him. For some reason, Tobias makes me feel safe. Even though I don't know him that well right now, he just seems like a person I knew. A person I knew really well.

We stop at an apartment and he opens the door. He looks at me so I guess he's expecting me to go inside. I walk in and this place smells like me, which I thought was kind of weird.

"This is where we live." Tobias says.

I slowly walk into the hallway as I can feel his eyes staring into me. I then walk into the bedroom and notice that there's only one bed. Do I sleep with Tobias?

"Tobias?" I ask him.

"Yes?" He says, holding my hand again.

"Do we sleep together?"

"We have ever since you became my girlfriend." Tobias says smiling.

I then look around the room and see a picture frame. I go up to it and see that Tobias is in the picture, and so am I.

"Is that us?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says smiling.

"We look so happy."

"That's because we are." Tobias leans in and kisses me on the head. I feel myself blush as he does this.

"Tris I know it may be hard to regain your memory, but I just want you to know that whatever happens I will always be here and I love you." He says to me.

He just said he loves me, should I say it back? I mean I feel like he's a person who I can trust, and he's been nice to me ever since I woke up. Also, it feels like I know him some how.

"Should I say I love you back?" I ask him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he smirks.

"Only if you want to." He says to me.

"Tobias I love you..." I say, blushing like madly. He smiles as his hand touches my cheek. He then kisses me on the lips, as I stand there kissing him back.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Leave a comment/review below for more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry its been a while, I've been really busy with school and stuff! But anyways I thought I'd write another chapter for this fanfiction! I hope you like it and please leave a good review below!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

Its later on in the day, and Tris still doesn't seem to remember anything at all really. It makes me worried because... what if she never remembers? I mean the doctors said she would remember in a couple of days but, what if she doesn't? The thought scares me so I shake it from my head.

Me and Tris are walking down the hallway, I'm trying to show her a couple of places around dauntless so she can try to remember. Right when bad timing comes, I see Peter walking off the elevator. I continue to walk with Tris and try to just ignore him but it doesn't work.

"Hey I heard your girlfriend stiff can't remember anything. Is that true?" Peter asks me.

"Peter leave us alone." I say to him. I feel Tris clinging to me as Peter steps closer towards us.

"Hey Tris, I'm peter. I beat you up in training and I can probably still do it now if I wanted to." Peter says laughing.

"Peter you need to leave us alone or else your going to get hurt badly." I say to him in a deep voice. He stares at me before walking away.

"Good luck with the stiff Four! Your really gonna need it!"

Tris looks up at me with her innocent eyes. God she's so adorable.

"What's a stiff?" She asks me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I say to her. She nods and we continue walking down the hallway. We get to the chasm and I feel her hand clench mine, and she stopped walking.

"Tris what's wrong?" I ask her. She just stares at the chasm before I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I was attacked here." She says in a small voice.

I feel so bad that she has to remember that. I instantly hug her and stroke her hair.

"Tris its okay, your alive right now and that's all that matters." I say to her.

"How did I survive the attack?" She asks me. I guess she still can't remember some parts of the attack.

"I beat up those other initiates for you." I say to her. "Or should I say I almost killed them." She just looks at me and looks confused.

"Why?" She asks me.

"Because your important to me and I wasn't just going to sit there and let you die." I say in a soft voice.

The next thing I know she reaches up and kisses me on the lips.

"Thank you." She says. I smile. I love her so much and I'm not so happy that she's remembering this, but at least she's remembering some things, which is better than not remembering anything at all.

"I'm sorry that you have to remember this." I tell her. "It's not a pleasant thing to remember."

"It's okay. I would have to remember it sooner or later anyways..." She says.

"Lets go home. It's getting late and you need to rest." I tell her. She nods and holds my hand as we walk down the hallway back to our apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias brought me back to his apartment, or should I say our apartment. We both walked inside and he looked at me before he said something.

"Before we go to sleep do you want to take a shower?" He asks me. "Only if you want to though."

I do smell like a hospital, so I guess it would be best if I took a shower.

"Okay." I say.

Tobias walks into the bathroom and starts the shower for me. He comes out and looks down at my arm that has a cast on it still. How am I going to get my shirt and bra off if I have a cast on my arm and can't move it?

"Tris let me help you get undressed." He says. "I know you can't get your shirt off without hurting yourself."

I suddenly feel very awkward. I don't know if he's ever seen me naked before, but I don't want him to see me naked now.

He tries to help me take off my shirt and I stop him.

"I got it." I say before trying to pull it over my head. I failed miserably though, and the shirt got stuck on me. I hear Tobias laugh a little before coming to help me.

"Tris your so cute." He says to me. I blush as he pulled the shirt up and over my head. Now I was left in my bra and pants.

"Tris you don't have to be embarrassed. I've seen you naked before." He says.

"When?" I ask him.

"Well I mean you know... we've been dating for a while now and we sort of have had sex before."

"Oh..." I say. Now I feel really awkward. I mean, from what I know about Tobias I do love him, but I just don't know about showing my body to him. The next thing I know, I feel his warm hands unclasping my bra from behind me. He helps me take it off of me and now he can see my chest full on. I feel so embarrassed now.

"Tris its okay." Tobias says. "I've already seen you naked so you don't have to worry."

"Okay." I say kind of weirdly.

Before I know it, he starts unbuttoning the pants I was wearing. He pulls down my black jeans as I help him. Now I'm only left in my underwear.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris is only left in her underwear now and I can tell she's really embarrassed. She's blushing like madly.

"Do you want me to help me with your underwear?" I ask her.

"I've got it." She says before pulling them down.

To be honest, I feel a little turned on knowing that Tris is standing in front of me, naked. But I have to go really slow with her, especially since she can't remember anything.

"I'm gonna get in the shower now." She says, walking into the bathroom. I turn her around and kiss her on the head.

"Be careful okay?" I tell her. She nods before I shut the door and she gets in the shower.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After I got out of the shower and dried myself off, I put my underwear and pants on, but I couldn't get my dang bra or shirt on. Before I know it, Tobias walks in the bathroom and helps me put my bra and shirt on.

After we were done with that, he lays down in bed as I lay down next to him. I feel really cold because its freezing in our apartment. I scoot closer to him to get warmer and he suddenly pulls me close to him, with his arms wrapped around me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt so it felt really good to be against something warm.

"Tris your so cold." He says. He pulls me even closer to him as I shiver.

"Here." He says pulling a big blanket over me.

"Tris I love you." He says to me.

"I love you Tobias." I say back. I don't know him exactly, but I feel its to the point to where I can say I love him.

I see him smile before he kisses me on the head.

We both eventually fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter! Leave a review please!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! In this chapter Tris will hopefully start remembering a little more! Anyways leave a review below and what you think of this fanfiction so far!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias's arm around me as he sleeps. My eyes wander over to him, he was breathing in and out slowly and quietly. I try to move because he had a tight grip on me, but he noticed and woke up.

"Good morning Tris." He says.

"Good morning Tobias." I say to him. He smiles and hugs me.

"Tris I'm so happy your alive." He says this in my ear, and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me. Right before I could say anything my stomach rumbles really loud.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." He says, laughing a little.

"Tobias?" I ask him.

"Yes Tris?"

"How come you know everything about me but I know nothing about you?" I ask him.

"Would you like to know stuff about me?"

I nod yes and he smiles.

"Ask me anything and I'll try to answer it." He replies.

"What's your tattoo?" I ask him, curious. He smiles and sits up out of bed so I could see his back.

His tattoo was beautiful, it had all of the factions on his back. Black ink covered all of his back basically.

"It's amazing." I say to him. I lightly touch his back with my hand, touching all of the ink. Before I know it, he turns back around and looks at me.

"You have a tattoo too." He says, touching my collarbone. I look down, and see three ravens tattooed on me.

"What does it mean?"

"You told me that it represents your family." He says, smiling at me with a smile that makes me want to melt into the sheets.

"So it represents you then?" I ask him.

"Well no, it actually represents your family back in abnegation." He replies, pushing the hair out of my face with his hand.

"Do I have a tattoo representing you?" I ask him. He nods no and I just stare into his gorgeous eyes.

"I want to get one that represents you." I say to him. He smiles before leaning in and kissing me. I was shocked because I didn't expect him to do that, but I kiss him back anyways because I love him. His hands placed themselves on my hips; I placed my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I could feel him smile, and then we break apart, breathing for air.

"I would be honored to have a tattoo on your body representing me." He says. I smile.

"What do you want the tattoo to be?" I ask him.

"Anything you want it to be."

"I want you to choose." I say. He smiles at me.

"I'll think about it, but for now lets go down to the cafeteria to get food because I know your hungry." He gets out of bed, his body looking gorgeous in the light coming in from the window. I continue to stare at his body until finally I get up and get ready for breakfast too.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After me and Tris got out of bed, we got ready, and now were heading down to the cafeteria, walking down the hallways. I see Christina run up to us.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says.

"Hi." Tris says. She still must not fully remember who Christina is.

"Tris you want to go shopping today?" Christina asks her.

Tris just looks up at me like she was waiting for an answer. I want Tris to spend time with her friends, but I also want to keep her all to myself.

"Actually Christina I think it would be best to wait to go shopping until she gets all of her memory back." I say.

"Awww your no fun Four." Christina says before walking away.

"Thank you." Tris says.

"For what?" I ask her.

"For not making me go with her. She kind of scares me." Tris says. I laugh a little and hold Tris's hand.

"You don't need to be scared of her, she's your friend." I say. Tris just nods and squeezes my hand tighter as we get closer to the cafeteria.

"Tris why are you squeezing my hand?" I ask her.

"Because I don't know who any of these people are. They scare me." She says. "What if they don't like me?"

I stop and look at Tris. I kiss her on the lips; she blushes.

"They'll love you. I promise." Tris just looks up at me, nervously before we walk into the cafeteria and sit down besides Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will.

"Hey Tris." Uriah says.

"Hey Uriah." Tris says back.

"You remember me?" Uriah says, shocked.

"Yeah..."

I guess Tris is starting to get more of her memory back now. I'm at least glad she knows one person.

"Do you remember me Tris?" Will asks.

Tris just stares at him for a minute before finally saying something.

"Your Christina's boyfriend right?"

"Yes! She remembers me!" Will says excitedly.

I smile as we continue to talk to one another.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias were fixing to leave the cafeteria when I see the last person I don't want to see, Al. I know I remember him, he was the one who caused me to forget my memory.

I start crying when Tobias looks at me.

"Tris what's wrong?" He asks me. I just stare at Al before Tobias looks over and see's Al standing there. Tobias's face changes to anger as he pushes Al up against the wall and is holding him by his shirt.

"I should beat the crap out of you for even touching Tris." Tobias says angrily.

"Look I just came to say I'm sorry." Al says.

"I don't care if your sorry, I'm still gonna beat the shit out of you!" Tobias says. He's fixing to punch Al but a strange mean looking man with piercings on his face grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Fighting in the dauntless cafeteria is not allowed." He says in a mean voice to Tobias. Tobias pushes his arm off of him and lets go of Al.

"I will get him Eric." Tobias says. Before I know it Tobias grabs my hand before walking away with me.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Stick around for more!**


End file.
